Host platforms may communicate with corresponding networks through network interface cards. The network interface cards may be implemented as peripheral devices such as daughtercards. The daughtercards may manage data flowing to and from the host platform. The host platform and daughtercard may communicate with one another to indicate current conditions pertaining to the network and the host platform. The network and host platform may utilize the daughtercard to perform data transactions with one another.